sveaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Status
Various status effects exist in the Svea series. Display Types Directs/Rubbers ▼ 20 20 ▲ Alternatively ▲ ▼ 20 20 ▲ ▼ Build-up Combined 20 ▲ Active 25 ▲ "One-Way"s :Note: Includes consumables. 20 3 ① Alternatively 20 ▲ Stage Statuses Build-up to Rubbers Normal abilities ▶ ▶ ▲ ▼ 20 ◀ Support/Sabotage abilities Alternative: Unique "MoBA"-style statuses Durations ▲ ▲ Named and unnamed positive statuses with a duration. Named and unnamed negative statuses that are consumables. Stat rubbers :Referred to as: stat rubbers, directs, self-normalizers. Stat rubbers reflect the direct impact a status effect has on a units efficiency. Using Support/Sabotage allows the manipulation of stat rubbers directly without a workaround. Using inflicts the target with status effects directly through stat rubbers. These are modifiers of the stats of a unit that can either decrease or increase its efficiency, but always return to normal after time. Each application stall the decay briefly, unless at peak at which they prolong it indefinitely. Build-ups :Referred to as: build-ups, workarounds, eventuals, vias. Passive effects of abilities, generally bonus effects, inflict the target with status effects eventually. Build-ups require a threshold to be hit before activated. Build-ups begin to decay after an initial delay. Once active, its icon is shown with negative colors, its effects are applied, and inflicting more build-up effects now extend duration. Ailments have build-up resistance that depend on the unit type, but no enemies or allies can be completely immune. The higher resistance, the higher the threshold, but also the higher amount of stat rubber is inflicted. Several categories of build-up statuses exist. Build-up stat rubbers Build-up stat rubbers inflict a type of stat rubber upon activation, and further infliction directly in-/decreases stat rubbers. Damage dealt Defense Support dealt Speed Accuracy Evasion Special charge rate Build-up damages Build-up damages inflict a type of damage upon activation, and further infliction directly in-/decreases damage. Decaying health damage Anti-heal Stamina damage Time damage Build-up disables While active, build-up disables inflict a type of disable upon the target. Disables Hypers Disables counters Disables finals Disables move Disables bonuses Application ''Artifice The first option in the abilities menu is the multi-Support/Sabotage option. Using it, a list of possible Support effects are displayed, as well as a separate list of Sabotage effects. The player can freely toggle any of the options in 1 of the lists, which creates an ability that applies those effects to the target(s). The second option is the specific Support/Sabotage option, which brings up a list of specific abilities that are not generic stat changes, where some may be unique to the unit activating it. Chime In ''Chime, the button is pressed to heal. Holding the button brings up a radial menu with whatever buffs are applicable to the player. Letting go cancels the application. Tilting the stick anywhere but directly up or down applies the buff of the highlighted selection. Tilting the stick up uses the Auto option, where 1 buff that is the most useful against the current enemy is applied. Tiling the stick down uses the All option, where all buffs are applied simultaneously, with a combined cast time. The entire cast must be completed to receive any buff.